Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil
Log Title: Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil Characters: Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil Location: Autobot City Date: July 08, 2009 Category:2009 TP: Junkions: Return to the Fold category:Logs As Logged by Benin-Jeri - Wednesday, July 08, 2009, 12:29 AM ---- Channel Chatter <> Bot-Ally Benin-Jeri says, "Ah-ha! Eureka! It's alllliiive!" <> Dust Devil says, "Uh oh... Do I wanna know what yer workin on?" <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "My house... in the middle of my street. A tall ship and a star to steer her by." Junkion Freighter :The interior of the V'GER resembles something from a television junkie's nightmare. TV monitors are everywhere -- in the staterooms, on the bridge, in the hold -- and all are almost constantly on, tuned to various subspace stations, or just playing taped re-runs of favourite episodes. The bridge is designed on the lines of the original starship Enterprise, with a huge, comfy Command Recliner in the center of the bridge, facing a huge viewscreen, and various stations forming a circle around it. Each station is designed after a different sci-fi movie; below decks is the hold, containing thousands of tapes of prerecorded programming, and to the aft is Engineering, having the monitors and all-seeing eye from 2001, and from which ghastly clanging sounds can be heard. All in all, home to the average Junkion, but a scary place for anyone else. Contents: * Console * Heart of Darkness * The Doctor * Robby the Imperial Probe droid On the bridge of the V'Ger, Benin-Jeri test systems, bringing the engines online and getting the hamburger-shaped ship to hover over the Autobot City landing pad and then settle down gently again. <> Dust Devil says, "Yer shuttle is workin? Yer not leavin are ya?" <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "Quite the contrary!" <> Dust Devil says, "Good...I need someone around to help me torture the weatherbots." <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri quotes, "The healthy man does not torture others - generally it is the tortured who turn into torturers." Ben shuts down the V'Ger, and heads into Autobot City. Making his way through the city streets and corridors, Ben makes his way to the Autobot City Residential Complex Off Duty Lounge. Off Duty Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City :The Autobot lounge is a stark contrast to the business-first attitude of the rest of Autobot City. Several comfortable couches in both human and Transformer sizes all face a big screen television - small for a Transformer, of course. Several tables are organized in a fashion that both talks of a serious nature of these of fun and games. On one of the tables rests the infamous lego set. A small computer terminal rests on the wall by the door in case of any emergency. Contents: * Benin-Jeri * Tracker * Scale model of the Ark made of Legos ---- Tracker Fleet, affectionate and cunning, this canine is truly man's best friend or in this case the Autobot Commander's best friend. Always with an affectionate glance to those who see him, Tracker is always good for a smile. He likes to play with his tail wagging wildly while barking. Silver grey and blue metal combine to form this creature who stands with his back at Stormfront's knee level. Don't you want to pet Tracker too? Tracker is owned by Dust Devil Benin-Jeri waddles into the off duty lounge, looking around. Spotting Tracker, he wanders over, giving the canine a skritch. He continues skritching Tracker as he watches the giant television screen. 'Late Late Show With Craig Ferguson' is on, and Ben seems enraptured. Eric Idle is the guest, and Ben has his helmet on a nearby table as he laughs at Idle's witticisms. Dust Devil walks into the lounge and checks out the tv before looking at Benin and Tracker. The canine is parked at Benin's feet. Benin-Jeri is half-seated in a TF-sized chair, as if he got distracting while sitting down and never quite settled in. He tears himself away from the TV during a commercial break. "Ah. Young padawan. "How are you, you young rapscallion?" He settles the rest of the way in the chair, which groans under his weight. He continues to skritch Tracker. Dust Devil smirks. "I'm doin okay. What are you doin now?" He looks at the TV again. "What in the world are you watching?" Ben quotes, "I'm taking a break, and attempting to re-integrate with the Autobots. I'm also watching some top-notch comedians from the United Kingdom." Dust Devil looks at the tv again. "I see some of the humor of that Jay Leno human but the british humor has too much of the human bodily inuendo. I don't really understand it." Benin-Jeri glances at Dust Devil again. "Ah, yes. The intricities of human communication require a lifetime of study. Something I bring to the table." Dust Devil makes a face. "The humans...frighten me in some ways. When I was one, it was frightening. I felt too helpless. I do not know how humans do it." Ben quotes, "Ah, yes. You were a human for a time. More human than human." Dust Devil nods. "I don't recommend it at all. And then there was having to reset stuff back the way I like it when I got my body back. It was not comfortable." Ben quotes, "Yes. My experience was also... less than perfect." Dust Devil smirks again. "So any new lessons for me or am I beyond your teachings yet.... think I can get keys to the V'ger?" Benin-Jeri raises a painted eyeridge. "Actually, I programmed it today for your use." Dust Devil eyes Benin. "Oh? What is it going to do to me this time?" Benin-Jeri looks embarrassed. "Well, I did lock myself out of it for a few hours, but I got that worked out." Dust Devil chuckles. "WHy don't you use a identity scan or something? It aughta recognize you." Ben quotes, "Well, I was reprogramming it to allow Autobots to enter, but briefly it ONLY allowed Autobots. The life-efficiency and adaptability of the computer must be questioned. I got it fixed." Dust Devil says, "You might want to not allow it to let Red Alert in. He'd probably go through everything while being suspicious of your motives." Benin-Jeri smirks. "You are more worried he might come onboard looking for you, I'd imagine. There is no hunting like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked it, never care for anything else thereafter.” Dust Devil looks somewhere else and quickly changes topics. "So are you going to be repainting V'ger soon? I know there's a few dents and dings that messed the original paint up." Benin-Jeri frowns. "Repainting is low on my list of priorities, actually." He quotes, "I need to find more of the Junkions I unwitting led astray and see if I can bring them back to the fold." He looks a tad guilty. Dust Devil says, "Unwittingly let astray? HOw do you figure you did that?"" Benin-Jeri frowns. "Well, for years I've been counseling the other Junkions not to get involved with the Autobot/Decepticon war." Ben quotes, "Except... we are involved, and I was an Autobot once..." Dust Devil thinks for a few moments. "But what about the junkions who might have been decepticons once?" Benin-Jeri frowns. "Well, that is a bit of a pickle. I know who most of them are... I guess I will let them just stay out of it. Most have joined with Evil, Inc. anyway. Birds of a feather seldom change their stripes. All of this should go without saying, but common sense is surprisingly uncommon." Dust Devil stares at Benin before just shaking his head. "I wish this war would be over with. There's times I miss the underground of Cybertron." Ben quotes, "Well, yes, I as well. I'd much rather be watching the new Star Trek movie at the drive-in than preparing to engage in battle. I fled Cybertron for a reason. In such a world of conflict, a world of victims and executioners, it is the job of thinking people not to be on the side of the executioners." Dust Devil smiles. "Do I want to know just how old you are? I bet Cybertron was interesting when you lived there. For me it was mostly dead above and dangerous below. But I got used to livin in Alpha's shop or wandering the access tunnels." Ben quotes, "Well, Cybertron had lost a lot of its luster by the time I left. "When we realized the Ark wasn't coming back some of us just gave up hope. No hope, no hope, no hope at all." Dust Devil nods. "I could understand that. But I meant before...were you alive during the golden age? I remember seeing some recordings of it back then. You'd almost not recognize the planet when comparing the two." Benin-Jeri frowns. "No, not really. I was built near the end of the Golden Age. "I only had a short time to enjoy things before the Decepticons attacked and plunged us into war. I thought at first the war would be over quickly... I had no idea how long it would endure. No country can be really well prepared for modern war unless it is governed by a tyrant." Dust Devil says, "Well, yer still around at least....and you've done alot for the bots. So you should be proud of yourself. Hell, you manage not to kill me. "so you must be stronger than most." Benin-Jeri's old cracked face twists in an amused smirk. "I think to most Autobots, we are the annoying ones. The problem to be faced is: how to combine loyalty to one's own tradition with reverence for different traditions." He quotes, "If Aria can put up with me, it's only fair I play it forward." He frowns slightly. Dust Devil looks at Benin. "Are you missing Aria being down here?" Benin-Jeri looks surprised at Dust Devil's intuition. He quotes, "Yes, actually. I can only hope she's enjoying the path she's chosen." He settles back a bit in his chair, looking thoughful. "You cannot travel the path until you have become the path itself," he finally remarks, quoting the founder of Buddhism. Dust Devil smiles a little. "I've lived among you guys for too long. I'm sure things will work out for you in the end. Yer one of the heroes. You deserve a happy ending." Benin-Jeri smiles. "That... would be nice. However, heroes know that things must happen when it is time for them to happen. A quest may not simply be abandoned; unicorns may go unrescued for a long time, but not forever; a happy ending cannot come in the middle of the story." He struggles back out of the chair. "For now, though, if you don't mind, I need to recharge. I hope to see you again soon, young padawan." Dust Devil says, "Yes Master Benin...." The younger autobot smirks and then heads out of the room. Tracker stays near the junkion for protection and for the fact that the old rust heap seemed to enjoy Tracker's company. "Just remember to not cross the wires while recharging this time...."" Benin-Jeri smirks. "I'll try to remember, young wippersnapper. Remember: "A memory lasts forever,/ Never does it die./ True friends stay together/ And never said goodbye.” He bows deeply, retrieving his helmet in the process. After giving Tracker a final skritch, he heads back to the V'Ger.